


The Good Son

by misszuipperips



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, M/M, sort of shippy if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misszuipperips/pseuds/misszuipperips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael never smiled after the Fall.<br/>(It was as if the loss of Lucifer had stolen that away.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Good Son

Michael never smiled after the Fall.

        (It was as if the loss of Lucifer had stolen that away.)

Lucifer was always the brightest of the angels, and Michael kept close to Lucifer to bask in that light. He spent so much time with Lucifer that his world held three parts— God, Lucifer, and the rest of Heaven. So when Lucifer Fell, he ripped away a third of Michael’s world. It left a gaping hole where Lucifer’s brightness should have been; a black hole that consumed all that made him happy.

Michael mourned, at first.

     Hadn’t it been the right thing to do?

  God had ordered him to do it; it should have been right.

           (It didn’t feel right.)

            He didn’t stop mourning, even as Heaven moved on.

  A part of Michael withered and died as time went on. He realised that emotions were inefficient and troublesome; he pushed them all away so he could survive each day. Michael found that Heaven was shrouded in darkness, for Lucifer’s light had been almost **b l i n d i n g**. Of course Lucifer would take away Heaven’s beauty as he Fell. Michael shouldn’t have been surprised to find that his world was far less than it had been before humanity existed.

                 ᎻԱᎷᎪΝⅠᎢΥ.

Michael wanted to scream at them and obliterate them.

    He _couldn’t_ , though.

            He was the ｇｏｏｄ son.

                      He had to follow the Plan.

                             He couldn’t break or bend the rules, even to soothe his rage.

More time passed, and Michael’s rage simmered to mere dislike. Michael’s world did not seal together and hide the rip where Lucifer had been. He did not make any effort to move on. A part of him wanted to disappear every time he stepped onto the battlefield. He couldn’t, though, for he was the loyal son.

His Father never returned, and Michael blamed himself.

              —Then he blamed Lucifer.

                          Then he decided he would have to kill Lucifer to bring God back.

        God would be proud of him for following the Plan.

 God would come home and all would celebrate.

             (All but Michael, but Michael did not matter once God returned.)


End file.
